Ramadhan no Hon
by naiihara
Summary: Lupakan semua benci nan keji, mari masuk dalam bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini. Bersama antek-antek MHA tersay(ton)ang ini. Oiya namanya juga Ramadhan, ada aja kisahnya yang bikin mengelus perut. AU! Ramadhan bersama Deku, Kacchan, Soto, dkk.
1. Plus Ultra Ramadhan: Deku

**Plus Ultra Ramadhan!**

**by Midoriya Izuku**

Ramadhan ini hampir sama kayak biasanya. Aku bangun sahur, buka puasa, tarawih-kadang doang kalo niat-bareng Ibu. Berdua doang, soalnya Ayahku ngga ada.

Tapi ada yang beda.

Tahun ini ramadhan pertamaku dengan quirk. Walau puasa, harus tetap memperkuat quirk! Ramadhan bukan hambatan untuk untuk berjuang!

Sara ni mukou e, Plus Ultra!

Tiap hari, All Might nyamperin ke rumahku. Setelah sahur, jam setengah lima pagi, dia selalu nongol di depan pintu, sambil teriak gini:

"Midoriya-shounen, ayo sholat subuh di masjid, terus latihan! Jogging yuk! Tidur setelah sahur itu meningkatkan resiko stroke! Kalau kamu mati, siapa yang bakal nerusin aku? Bagaimana nasib one for all?"

Aku ngga tau dia pake mikrofon atau apa. Suaranya kenceng banget. Tetangga sebelah aja sampai komplain sepuluh kali. Nah masalahnya, All Might langsung ngibrit kabur, takutnya difotoin.

Ada-ada aja, ya.

Setelah tetangga sebelah kelar ngamuknya, All Might balik lagi, nyeret aku ke masjid trus suruh lari. Lari nya nggak main-main, ngelilingin stadion Yuuei sebelas kali. Aku sampai haus. Aku pake full crow, jadi engga capek. Cuma haus aja.

Nah, buka puasa nggak jauh beda. Buat ngabuburit, gantian aku yang nyamperin ke rumahnya. Sekalian bawain takjil dari mama.

Kalau ngabuburit, aku disuruh latihan ala saitama. Push up seratus kali, back up seratus kali, lay up seratus kali-eh salah, sit up. Ya gitu deh.

Tau ngga apa yg bikin kesel? Aku latihan sampai modar, All Might malah santai-santai di sofa, sambil nonton anime junjou romantica.

Ini beneran pahlawan nomer 1 bukan sih?

10 menit sebelum buka, aku balik ke rumah. Berbakti pada orang tua, bro! Sekarang, cuma Ibu yang ada. Ya aku harus nemenin buka, lah.

Badan dan latihan boleh heavy metal, hati tetap hello kitty!

Sekian.

Oh iya, nih ada takjil dari Ibu.

* * *

a/n: hey minna! setelah lama berangan angan ingin menulis di ffn pun akhirnya saya up story disini hehe. harusnya dipost pas Ramadhan tapi kadung gasabar yaudahdeh sekarang ae. Btw ini ff hasil migrasi dari wattpadku dengan judul RAMADHAN; mha yg kupost wkt akhir ramadhan 2018. Semoga suka ya minnaa ^^ Btw kalau ada saran ide utk cerita bisa disumbangin kok, dengan senang hati saya menerima, klo kupake juga credit kukasih kok~


	2. setan: aizawa shouta

A/n: ini settingnya waktu anak-anak UA masih bocah :3

Halo. Disini saya, Aizawa Shouta.

Ramadhan saya biasa saja. Nggak ada kegiatan. Cuma nyamperin masjid buat sholat dan ngabuburit.

Ya, ada satu kejadian sih.

Yang membuat saya sadar, betapa pentingnya menyisir rambut.

Pukul delapan malam kurang lima belas menit, sholat tarawih sudah selesai. Aku menandatangani buku kegiatan ramadhan milik anak-anak.

Seperti biasanya, anak-anak belum pulang. Entah perang sarung, main game-numpang wifi masjid, tadarus, atau mager pulang. Namun, syukurlah, mereka betah berada di masjid.

Tiba-tiba, listrik mati. Semua gelap.

Aku bodoamat, anak-anak teriak tiada tamat.

"Ustadz Aizawa, telpon tukang listrik dong!" Teriak Kaminari.

"Pakai quirk mu juga bisa," jawabku. Males.

"Kalau konslet gimana? Ntar kebakaran, terus masjid ini kebakar gimana?" ia malah tanya aneh-aneh.

Dasar kids jaman now.

Terpaksa aku telepon tukang listrik. Mereka datang besok pagi, karena ada konslet listrik dari pusat.

Anak-anak kecewa, lalu ngibrit pulang. Aku juga mau pulang, capek.

Gak taunya, Kirishima dan Tetsutetsu masih main perang sarung. Ntah perang sarung atau perang quirk, soalnya nggak kelar-kelar.

"Dah malem nak. Pulang, tidur sana!" Tegurku.

Dua kembar terpisah itu malah kaget. Karena gelap, dan aku pakai baju hitam-mungkin aku nggak keliatan.

"HA-HANTU-?"

Aku nyalain senter HP, kutaruh di bawah dagu. Sinarnya mengarah ke atas. Lumayan lah, buat nyadarin kalau aku ada.

"Ini aku, Ustadz Aizawa. Nggausah kaget, pulang sana!" tegurku lagi.

"S-see-sett-SETAAAAAN!"

Mereka malah lari kabur. Aku cuma bingung. Noleh ke kiri, kebetulan ada cermin.

Dan, aku gantian kaget.

Tak kusangka, wajahku seram.

Karena kukira sosok di cermin itu hantu, aku langsung ngibrit kabur lari ke rumah. Ngga peduli diliatin Mic, atau anak-anak lain. Penting selamat!

Begonya, sampai rumah baru nyadar kalau sosok di cermin adalah aku.

Sekian.

Dengan hormat, Aizawa Shouta.

**Assalamualaikum, saya author! maaf lama nggak update, lama ga buka akun ffn. Aku liat di chapter Todoroki sam ochako kemarin error ya? aku gatau kenapa, mungkin lupa clear format setelah ku copas dari wattpadku. Udah aku repost dan doain ga error lagi. Any request? bisa dm ^^ **


	3. Takjil shop : shouto

**Takjil Shop**

**Todoroki Shouto ft. Bapaknya**

* * *

Ramadhan kali ini biasa aja. Cuma agak ngeselin kalau buka.

Buat nambah penghasilan, kami sekeluarga jualan takjil di jalan. Agak malu-maluin. Iya stand takjilnya biasa aja, ukuran sedang. Bahannya juga biasa. Tapi spanduk gede banget, pake tulisan:

**'ENDEAVOR'S TAKJIL SHOP'**

_Wahai bapak, sejak kapan pahlawan pindah kerjaan ke bakul takjil?_

Yang ngejaga stand nya aku, Fuyumi Onee-chan dan Bapakku yang super aneh itu. Berdiri di samping stand, pakai kostum hero pula. Orang bukannya beli, malah minta foto. Terus kabur pulang tanpa ngasi duit.

Dikira spot foto apa ya.

Yang masak itu aku dan Onee-chan. Bapakku maksa pakai quirk buat bantu masak.

Fyi, kita jualan sosis panggang dan es kepal. Sosis panggangnya itu dibakar pakai api ku. Kalau es kepal, kita berdua bikin es batu nya pakai quirk.

Kenapa?

Konon Endeavor berkata,

_"Menghemat bahan pengeluaran itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk menjadi pahlawan!"_

Menjadi pahlawan atau tukang dagang, pak?

Nah, kita jualan di jalan yang biasa dijadiin lapak jual takjil. Tau-tau aja ibuku lewat. Kirain mau beli-nggak, kugratisin kok. Sayang ibu lah.

Taunya dia meluk aku, sambil bilang gini.

"Kau sudah besar, Shouto. Sudah membantu keluarga mencari uang. Syukurlah."

Aku sih senyum aja sambil bales pelukannya.

Eh tau-tau orang pada salah paham, dikiranya aku meluk pacarku (padahal ngga punya).

Orang-orang termasuk cewek pada histeris semua. Teriak-teriak, gitu. Aku sih bengong aja.

Besoknya, Midoriya ngirim koran ke rumahku sambil teriak heboh. Ternyata, isi headline nya sungguh Subhanallah.

**"ANAK BUNGSU ENDEAVOR TERCYDUK SEDANG MEMELUK SEORANG GADIS"**

Demi rambut durian Bakugou, mimpi apa gue semalem. Sungguh, Ramadhan kali ini sangat berfaedah, sampai gue masuk koran.

Sekian, terima kasih.

Oiya, nih sosis panggang dan es kepal sisa semalam.

Harganya 678 yen.

* * *

**Bisa bayangin mas todo jualan es di pinggir jalan? UwU**


	4. gratisan : ochako

**Gratisan**

**featuring Uraraka Ochako**

Kalau Ramadhan, aku tetap sendirian. Ibu dan Ayah cuma pulang waktu H-3 lebaran. Nggapapa lah, asal lebaran bareng keluarga.

Ada yang bilang, "Puasa itu waktu yang tepat buat menghemat pengeluaran."

Hoax.

Ngga bener.

Cuma biaya makan siang yang dihemat. Aku sih biasanya nggak makan siang. Jadi ya sama aja.

Belum ketambahan biaya bukber. Btw, ini Ashido lagi heboh nih. Dia ngidam bukber di warungnya Present Mic. Disuruh bayar 450 yen.

Kutolak mentah-mentah. Secara lah, itu biaya makanku buat dua hari.

Aku sering jalan-jalan, nyari takjil gratis. Alhamdulillah, hampir setiap hari dapat. Tapi, aku belajar sesuatu yang penting:

Teliti sebelum mengambil.

Jadi, aku jalan-jalan di jalan Izukucogan. Ada orang yang nyamperin aku, sambil bawa loyang isi enam onigiri. Dia ngasih aku satu.

Aku langsung nerima. Lumayan lah. Kebetulan, aku lagi dapet. Jadi kucicipin.

Rasanya? Subhanallah!

Nasi nya ngga terlalu kental, atau lembek. Lalu, buah plum di dalamnya lumayan buat diet. Udah gitu bentuknya unyu. Aku suka banget!

"Harganya 200 yen, mbak."

WATDEFAK.

Mbak, plis.

Anda salah target.

SAYA INI TAKJIL HUNTER, NGAPAIN ANDA NAWARIN DAGANGAN KE SAYA?

Buka dompet. Eh taunya kosong. Cuma ada struk toko buku hasil tadi beli doujin Kiribaku. Duit kutinggal di rumah.

Kebetulan ada Deku-kun lewat. Jadi aku ngutang ke dia. Nggak enak, tapi mau gimana lagi?

Kesimpulannya, hati-hati sebelum mengambil takjil. Bisa jadi itu dagangan.

Btw, buat Deku-kun, arigatou! Sasageyo, eh salah-Saranghaeyo!

***Onigiri: Nasi kepal ala Jepang.**

**A/N: maaf garing :")**


	5. Puasa marah : kacchan

Konon emakku berkata,

_"Puasa itu menahan amarah. Aturan khusus untuk Katsuki, dilarang marah lalu meledakkan tangan!"_

AKU KESEL.

NGAPAIN ORANG TUA ITU NGATUR MULU?

QUIRK KU YA QURIK KU, TERSERAH AKU NAPA!

Biar nggak kesel, aku jalan-jalan di jalan kamehameha. Taunya, disana banyak orang dangang takjil.

NGGAK BISA LIAT ORANG PUASA APA? GAUSAH BIKIN ORANG LAPER! GANTI TEMPAT!

Destinasi kedua, aku jalan-jalan ke taman. Nyari yang sepi.

Tau-tau banyak orang pacaran, sedangkan aku jomblo. Ya aku iri lah, kayak pengen ngeledakin mereka gitu!

Destinasi ketiga, rumah Kirishima. Eh taunya dia lagi di masjid. Ganti deh, ke rumah setengah-setengah itu. Lumayan lah, numpang ngadem pake quirk es. Sambil baca manga koleksinya.

Lagi enaknya baca Your Hero Academia, tau-tau kecium bau sosis panggang. Ternyata keluarganya lagi siap-siap dagang. Gue langsung ngibrit kabur, daripada laper.

Btw manga nya masih gue bawa, nih. Semoga kagak nyadar itu dispenser. Cerita nya seru anjir, Eijirou keren sumpah.

Destinasi keempat, perpustakaan. Lumayan ngadem, terus baca manga dan novel. Tempat ngabuburit paling sip!

Gak taunya gue ketiduran, dari jam lima sore sampai empat pagi. Mana perpustakaannya ngga 24 jam, dan gue ndelik* di bangku yang sepi.

Bangun-bangun, gue kaget. Belum buka puasa, sahur apalagi. Mana bentar lagi Subuh. Dan di perpustakaan kaga bolh bawa makanan dan minuman.

Terpaksa gue kabur keluar lewat jendela yang masih agak kebuka. Langsung berabe lari ke konbini*, beli aqua dan onigiri.

Itadakimasu!

Gue gigit onigiri. Lupa minum, seret. Gue buka tutup botol aqua, lah malah kedenger suara yang menakjubkan.

ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR!

SIAL. KAMPRET. BABI. KECOA. AYAM. KAMBING. SAPI. ANJING. KERBAU.

/sebutin 99+ daftar nama hewan/

Pesan moral: jangan ketiduran di perpustakaan waktu ngabuburit.

Dah ya, bye! /terbang/

*ndelik: sembunyi  
*konbini: minimarket Jepang, disana dijual makanan yg udah siap makan


	6. anak masjid idaman ukhty : kirishima

Assalamualaikum, gaes!

Mau cerita sebentar, nih!

Maaf kalau ganggu waktu kalian. Kalau keganggu, bisa close kok!

Jadi, ramadhan ini, aku pengen bagi-bagi takjil!

Ochako-chan pernah nge-share postingan dakwah di IG story-nya, isinya gini:

_"Barangsiapa yang memberi makan orang puasa, ia mendapat pahala seperti orang berpuasa tanpa mengurangi pahala orang yang diberikan."_

Lumayan, kan?

Berbagi itu dapat pahala, bro! Lagian, kalau berbagi, semua jadi bahagia, kan?

Laki-laki itu harus bisa memberi kebahagiaan. Kalau enggak bisa, gimana mau bahagiakan cewek dan keluarganya? Iya kan? Iya dong!

Jadi, seminggu sekali, aku bagi-bagi takjil di perempatan jalan Aizawaganteng. Walau cuma es buah dan roti kecil, orang yg nerima udah seneng, mukanya yang cemberut manyun kebanyakan utang jadi seneng kayak di-notice All Might.

Kalau lagi nggak bagi-bagi takjil, aku ngabuburit di taman. Jogging, sambil latihan ala saitama.

Capek sih iya, tapi daripada cosplay cacing kepanasan di rumah? Mendingan cari kegiatan, biar puasa nggak kerasa. Iya kan?

Eh, bukan berarti aku nganggur dan nggak sholat. Lima belas menit sebelum maghrib, aku lari ke Masjid buat tadarusan bareng Tetsutetsu. Kita adu baca Quran, cepet-cepetan gitu. Jadi, suara speaker masjid udah kayak radio rusak. Sempet didemo warga pula.

Eh gak taunya Fourth-Kind si hero kelewat sopan itu lewat. Kita berdua dibogem, dan diceramahin tiga jam penuh.

Nah, aku baru ngeh kalau Fourth-Kind itu Ustadz di Masjid ini. Waktu minta tanda tangan setelah tarawih, aku diceramahin habis-habisan karena di tanganku ada sedikit bekas oli.

Padahal itu bekas bantuin cewek di jalan, yang rantai sepedanya lepas. Jalan sepi, cuma ada aku, jadi ya kutolongin. Kasian, dia ngga bisa pulang ke rumah. Membantu itu dapat pahala, gaes!

Dan hasilnya, tanganku belepotan kena oli. Padahal udah kucuci, tapi masih ada aja bekasnya. Kayak nyapu bekas kenangan aja.

Yang aku gagal paham, kenapa cewek tadi malah teriak histeris kayak liat cogan, terus minta nomer HP ku?

Aku sih ngasih aja, kukira dia mau bagi-bagi pulsa.

Taunya enggak :(

Setelah kejadian kemarahan massal itu, aku dan Tetsutetsu tobat.

Kita baca Al-Quran gantian, pakai suara yang kalem dan adem ala ikemen.

Nah, tapi kenapa cewek-cewek pada nyamperin masjid? Sambil teriak gini,

"KIRISHIMA! TETSUTETSU! NGAJI BARENG YUK!"

Tapi Alhamdulillah, Masjid jadi ramai. Jangan sampai masjid jadi sepi. Jangan!

Sekian dulu ya!

O iya, nih ada takjil dari aku, semoga bermanfaat!

Bye-bye!


	7. muterin bumi : momo

Puasa kali ini, aku nggak di Jepang. Aku minggat ke negara bagian selatan, Australia. Biar durasinya lebih singkat, gitu. Laper.

Walau puasa di negara lain, lebaran tetap di rumah tercinta. Kami tetap belanja barang lebaran.

Mulai baju, mukena, sarung, sajadah, kue, dll. Sebenarnya aku bisa bikin pakai quirk, tapi hasilnya kacau semua.

Tali mukena panjangnya lima meter, sajadah lebar satu senti, kue lebaran asin semua, baju lebaran kekecilan di bagian dada, dan lainnya. Aku capek nyebutin.

Jadi, kami sekeluarga terpaksa beli. Keliling dunia lho. Paginya ke Saudi Arabia buat beli kue lebaran-kurma, air zam zam dll. Siangnya ke Turki, beli mukena dan lainnya.

Kalau udah mepet buka, kita ngabuburit di Eropa. Kadang di Amerika. Nah, lima menit sebelum buka, balik ke Australia. Ya, gini terus tiap hari!

Cerita dikit, waktu aku ngabuburit di Indonesia-Jawa. Aku ke Jogja, sambil foto-foto di candi borobudur. Waktu jalan-jalan di Malioboro, aku misah sama ortu. Biar bebas!

Eh gak taunya malah nyasar. Aku tanya ke mas-mas yang lagi jalan.

"Execuse me, im lost. Can you show me way to street xxx?"

Karena aku Jepang tulen, dialek Jepang masih kebawa. Pengucapannya ngga sempurna. Execuse me yg harusnya Es-khyus-mi- malah keucap eks-kyusu-mi.

Mas-mas tadi malah bilang, "es jus mi? Es jus milo? Es kepal milo kali neng? Tuh di perempatan ada."

Aku yang ngga bisa bahasa Indonesia pun bingung tujuh keliling. Ngga sengaja keucap bahasa Jepang.

"Nani kore?*"

Lah gak taunya, mas-mas tadi malah paham. Dia jawab, "are wa Indonesian no dezaato, oishii nee!*"

Dan akhirnya kita ngobrol pake bahasa Jepang. Akhirnya, aku bisa pulang dan ketemu orang tua.

Saranghaeyo, mas-mas tadi!

Nggak, dia bukan wibu bau bawang. Dia mahasiswa yang lagi pulang kampung. Dia kuliah di Jepang.

Kaget? Sama.

Pesan moral dari kisah gue ini:

Kalau ketemu orang fasih bahasa jepang di negara lain, ngga usah nyolot ngatain dia wibu. Kali aja dia orang yang pintar berbagai bahasa.

Sudah, ya! Bye-bye!

Kecup cinta dari aku?

Nih oleh-oleh, kurma sekilo dari arab.

*Nani Kore: Apa itu?  
*are wa Indonesian no dessert, oishii nee!: Itu adalah dessert Indonesia, enak lho!

A/n: Terlalu garing ya /nangis dipojokan/

Btw mohon koreksinya kalau ada kesalahan di bahasa jepang nya.


	8. sendal : deku's room

**Ini ceritanya di pesantren gitu :3**

* * *

"DEEEEKKUU! SENDAL GUE MANA DEKKKK?"

Masih pagi. Baru sahur. Mau subuhan. Tapi si rambut duren udah teriak-teriak. Sampai pak Aizawa yang baru aja Adzan di Masjid kaget dengernya. Untung kagetnya ga kebawa di adzan.

"Apa sih apa? Aku gatau," jawab Deku. Iya dia gatau beneran. Dia sutji kok ga kek kalian semua /plakk

"Tadi elo yang pake sendal syantik gue kan?" Lah kacchan masih ngegas aja. Jangan bolehin dia nyetir, nanti dari anyer sampe ke panarukan dalam sekali gas :(

"Sendal jangan disamain sama gue dong! Ga elit!" tau-tau ada yang nyahut. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Aoyama. "Yang syantik bersinar kira-kira itu cuma gue dong!"

"Katanya setan kalau puasa itu dirantai. Tapi kok ini masih berkeliaran?" tau-tau si pikachu sengklek tanya. Yeu disamain sama setan. Beda woi. Eh sama deng, sama-sama ngeselin.

"WOI DEK MANA SENDAL GUE?" Kacchan pun teriak-teriak masih nyari sendal kesayangannya. Gatau napa sayang banget sama sendal. "KALAU ILANG GUE LEDAKIN MAMPUS LU!"

"A-aku gatau!" Deku jawab jawab takut. "Iya kok, bener! Kalau ngga percaya, tanya aja ke pak Haji!"

"SENDAL GUE MANA BEGO! SIAPA AJA YANG NYOLONG BAKAL GUE LEDAKIN KEPALANYA-"

"Assalamualaikum," tau-tau Pak Aizawa nongol di pintu kamar. Sambil nunjuk tangannya yang bawa sendal spongbob warna kuning tulisan 'punya Kacchan tersyantik terimudth sayangnya mama'.

"Ini sendal siapa ya? Kemarin ketinggalan di Masjid. Sendal saya kebetulan juga putus digigit tikus, jadi saya pinjem dulu," lanjutnya.

Krik krik.

"Nah, jadi ledakin ngga?" -Kirishima

"Gajadi diledakin? biar elu ditendang dari pesantren dan gaada yang berisik" -Todoroki

"Terus kemarin Kacchan kesini pakai sendalnya siapa?" -Deku

"...ampuni hamba mu ini Ya Allah" -Kacchan yang komat kamit di pojokan

"Ini sendal ada yang punya ngga? Kalau engga, saya pakai nih. Sendal saya yang putus biar dipake konsumsi tikus," -Pak Aizawa

"...ini jadi subuhan ngga? Matahari udah bersinar, kugendong sarung wadim*r di pundak." -Aoyama


	9. tahan, tahan : deku's room

**Pesantren again cuz WHY NOT HAHAHA**

* * *

Jadi, di pesantren ada anak baru. Namanya Natsu. Terserah bayangin dia kayak gimana. Tenang gaada di bnha kok cuma karakter nista dari otak author.

Kebetulan kan kamar-kamar lain pada penuh. Bukan penuh beneran sih. Setengah penuh, setengah ancur diledakin kacchan. Kata warga kamar sih katanya gegara ada kecoa terbang.

"Saya gatau apa apa waktu masuk udah kayak kapal pecah," ーMas Deku Kuswandono

"Jadi tiba tiba ada kecoa, dimainin sama Sero, tau tau terbang. Kacchan refleks dong ledakin kecoa nya. Lah taunya itu kecoa malah terbang kemana mana. Terus dikejar sama kacchan. Kayak ngejar ubur ubur bikini bottom gitu," ーMas Kirishima Amirudin

"EEH JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA! SAYA KIRA COKLAT COKLAT DI LANTAI ITU KURMA MAU KUMAKAN EH TAUNYA KECOA!" -Mas Sero Serafudin

Lah malah nyeritain tragedi kecoa. Udah lanjut aja.

Kan Natsu maunya ditaroh di kamarnya Monoma dkk, lah taunya di sana tambah parah. Katanya sih Monoma tiap hari ceramah kayak mamah dedeh tapi ajarannya sesat semua.

Jadi Natsu terpaksa ditaroh kamarnya Deku yang isinya udah ada Deku, Kacchan, abang soto, kirishima, kaminari, sero sama Aoyama. Awalnya aja disambut gembira, itung-itung nambah populasi orang waras buat sebulan, sampai renovasi kamar selesai.

Tapi engga lama.

Jadi gini...

"SHOLAT KALIAN SYAITON JAHANAM!"

Kirishima buka terus banting pintu kamar. Sengklek-sengklek gitu dia yang paling rajin sholat. Jam empat subuh abis sahur langsung lari ke Masjid. Sering juga sore-sore balapan tadarusan sama tetsutesu dari kamar sebelah, sampai speaker masjid suaranya kayak rapper salah alamat.

"KIRISHIMAA! TOLONG INI KACCHAN KESURUPAN!"

Dateng dateng kena teriaknya Sero. Dia ngedeket, ke pojokan kamar. Ada apa? Kucing kawin?

Taunya Kacchan lagi nahan Natsu di pojokan. Posisi kabedon gitu, tapi ngga elit. Natsu jongkok, kacchan tangan di dua tembok. Kakinya juga gitu. Kayak cosplay spiderman lah.

"KACCHAN! ITU ANAK ORANG JANGAN DIAPA-APAIN!" teriak Kirishima.

"GUE GA NGAPA NGAPAIN! JUSTRU GUE INI YANG BENER!" lah Kacchan ngotot.

"UDAH WOI MARI SHOLAT!" Kirishima teriak lagi. "UDAH DOSA GAMAU TOBAT CITA CITA MASUK SURGA, MAUNYA APAAN? GAADA GOLDEN TICKET BUAT KE SURGA!"

ampun mas.

"K-kacchan-udah kek-" Deku nyoba nenanngin kacchan. "I-ini dari tadi elu ngapain nahanin Natsu di pojokan?"

"KATA PAK AIZAWA, PUASA ITU MENAHAN HAWA NAFSU KAN?" jawab Kacchan. "LAH IYA INI GUE TAHAN!"

krik krik.

"NAFSU DODOL BUKAN NATSU!"

Terus sekamar langsung rame dengan suara sarung yang disabetin ke Kacchan.

* * *

**Btw si Natsu ini cuma muncul di chapter ini doang ya selanjutnya engga ehe.**


	10. ngiklan marjan

AU (?) Dimana tokoh BNHA ngiklan sirup marjan.

WARNING: GARING.

**1\. Uraraka Ochako**

Waduh!

Bulan puasa itu bikin haus! Enaknya buka puasa pakai yang seger-seger. Kayak deku-kun shirtless-nggak kok. Kayak sirup Marjan!

_Sfx: Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!_

Udah Adzan, tuh! Mari awali berbuka dengan doa, air putih, lalu sirup marjan kesayangan kita! Lebih enak dengan buah dan susu kental manis!

Apalagi bila disajikan dingin. Beuh, mantap!

Soal harga? Wah, tenang.

Bulan puasa adalah bulan yang indah untuk berbagi. Gausah beli. Gausah maling juga tapi! Dosa woi! Inget dosa lu dah banyak gegara bacain doujin, ditambah maling. NERAKA PANAS!

kameramen: mana sutradara iklan? Ini keknya kita salah pilih aktris.

Jadi, buat ngabuburit, tinggal naik sepeda-sepeda biasa, jangan motor. Hemat bensin. Terus keliling di jalan rame yang biasanya ada bagi-bagi takjil. Kumpulin tuh takjil, biasanya banyak es buah plus sirup marjan.

Kumpulin sampai banyak, biar bisa dipake buka puasa besoknya.

Oke makasih!

**2\. Midoriya Izuku**

PLUS ULTRAA! PLUS ULTRA MARJAANN!

Setelah puasa seharian, pasti lesu dan ga semangat. Biar semangat kayak dinotis All Might, mendingan siapin sirup marjan buat berbuka! Kan manis, kayak senyumnya Uraraka-san.

Rasanya banyak! Aku pilih yang melon. Soalnya sama kayak rambut dam baju-baju aku! Terus jangan pilih lemon, nanti malah jadi yume naraba dore hodo yokatta deshou~

"Monmaap pemirsa kita salah pilih aktor lagi. Btw sampai All Might ngidol lisa blekpink pun keknya kita ga produksi sirup lemon" -kameramen

**3\. Todoroki Shouto**

Puasa itu bikin haus. Letih. Lelah. Kayak ngadepin bapak ysth.

apa itu ysth? Yang sangat tak terhormat.

Mau batal, inget neraka. Neraka itu panas. Tapi keknya hidup sama bapak gue dah gladi bersih ke neraka ya. Udah galak, quirknya api pula. Salah dikit kena sembur. Kalau air gapapa. Nah ini api, bro.

Untung gue bukan cewe yang klo pms lagi makan samyang terus kena marah bapak dan kesembur apinya. Auto gosong.

Daripada batal puasa, mendingan tahan dulu. Baru kalau buka kita minum yang seger-seger. Sirup marjan!

Varian rasanya banyak! Tapi aku gasuka yang cocopandan soalnya merah kayak rambut sisi kiriku. Iya merah. Bawaannya keinget bapak setan.

"Cut. Maaf, iklan ini gajadi tayang karena ga safe for anak kecil," -Kameramen

**4\. Bakugou Katsuki**

"Klo ini aktornya waras, gue gantung diri di tanduknya Mt Lady" -Kameramen

HEH! BUKA PUASA YANG ENAK ITU MINUM YANG SEGER-SEGER! KAYAK SENYUMANMU!

SIRUP MARJAN!

CARA BIKINNYA, CAMPURIN SIRUP DUA SENDOK SAMA AIR SEGELAS. MASUKIN ES. TUANGIN KE PLASTIK. LEMPAR KE ATAS.

TERUS LEDAKIN!

SEGER KAN BISA LEDAKIN!

MUAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

"Loh aku gajadi gantung diri dong" -Kameramen lelah

**5\. Aizawa Shouta**

Assalamualaikum.

Jadi saya disini mau ngiklan sirup marjan karena disuruh plus dikasih bayaran.

Jadi, sirup marjan itu ya sirup. Manis. Enak buat buka puasa.

dah gitu aja. Mau tidur.

Bye.

"Lama lama gue telen ini kamera" -kameramen

**6\. Rikidou Sato**

Hei! Kembali dengan Sato!

Jadi, sirup marjan ini mengandung gula! Yang bagus untuk mengembalikan energi setelah puasa seharian.

Ga cuma bisa dibuat sirup, kok!

Mari kita buat puding sirup marjan!

Siapkan sirup, susu kental manis, biskuit, sebutir micin, sesendok cinta, gula halus, bubuk gelatin-

"BUKAN ACARA MASAK BEGO!" -kameramen

**#RIPkameramen**


	11. Mandi tandon : big 3

**Jasa Pembersih Tandon**

**Big 3 ft. 1-A & 1-B**

"Enak bener Sensei nyuruh kita bersihin toilet masjid kek gini?"

Raja sambat kita, Tamaki, sambat teroos padahal megang pel baru lima menit.

"Mo gimana lagi, adkel pada pesantren. Kita doang yang nganggur." Nejire yang baik hati memberi jawaban. "Ayodong bersihin biar ga nolep."

Mirio ngambil pel di pojokan. "Semangat kek, berbuah pahala ini! Hati-hati tapi jangan kepleset nanti gw ketawain-EANJAY BAMBANK"

Tuh kan kepleset.

"Tuan makan senjata. Baru aja dipel." Tamaki nahan ngakak mo ketawa takut dosa. "Quirk lu aktif mampus lu tenggelam ke dasar tanah."

"Gue quirkless."

"Oiya lupa."

Jangan ngedark dong bambank.

Di suatu sore yang kurang cerah, setelah jamaah ashar, mereka disuruh bersihin toilet Masjid. Nejire ngepel, Mirio bersihin WC, Tamaki bersihin tempat wudhu. Maunya bersihin wc tapi dilarang Mirio katanya ntar insecure klo liat cerminan diri dia. Btw ayo yang butuh jasa bersihin toilet bisa telpon mereka.

"Mir, mir, ambilin air dong." Nejire ngelempar ember ke Mirio.

"Tangan gw kotor, Tamaki tuh." Mirio nunjuk Tamaki yang lagi bersihin tempat wudhu gegara bak udah kosong kek otak pas ujian.

"Bentar, bentar, selangnya masih gua pake." Tamaki nyalain kran di deketnya. "Nih sis." Seenak jidat ngelempar selang kau gan.

"Ga nyampe, kejauhan. Geser kesini dong krannya."

"Hah?"

"Krannya, tendang aja ke sini!"

"Gile lu?"

"Tinggal mindah kran aja ke sini, panjang kan krannya!"

"Selang, neng?"

"eiya maap bang efek puasa."

Nanti buka minum aqua ya neng.

Tamaki mindahin gulungan selang pake ditendang, maklum kaum mager. Terus doi nyalain kran, tapi embernya Nejire ga keisi juga.

"Mir mir, kok airnya mati ya mir?" tanya Tamaki.

"Gatau, airnya habis kali?" jawab Mirio. Doi masih asik bersihin dosa dosa di wc gais. "Liat tandonnya kuy, sekalian dibersihin."

Akhirnya Mirio meninggalkan kerjaan bersihin wcnya trus naik ke atas mesjid bareng Tamaki demi liat senja-nggak, ngeliat tandon. Nejire mana? Ngambil air di sumur.

Mirio mau nembus tandon pake quirk, eh lupa dah quirkless. Udah lari ke tandon padahal. Mampos nabrak.

Dengan sukarela akhirnya Tamaki yang naik ke tandon. Mirio gendong dia biar nyampe. ia buka tutup tandon. "Lah iya nih airnya sakaratul maut."

"Innallilahi, beliin kafan sama batu nisan, sekalian siapin keranda. Pesenin tanah kuburan juga."

Ga gitu woe.

"Yaudah, gue ambilin sikat dulu. Kita bersihin ini tandon." Tamaki mo turun tapi dicegah Mirio.

"Masa elu sih? Gue aja ntar lo capek naik turun."

"Lo tega gue di panasan gini?"

"Gue ga tega liat lo naik turun, capek ntar."

"Kuat-"

"_Tes, tes. Satu, dua. Kepada ananda Mirio Togata yang seinget saya tadi bersihin wc terus sekarang ngecek tandon, dicari Ustadz Aizawa disuruh temenin Eri jalan jalan cari takjil. Gabisa diulang bukan radio. Tengkyu."_

Suaranya Nejire, tapi pake speaker masjid. Padahal teriak bisa lah kok kudu pake mikrofon juga. Habis harga diri Lemilion klo masyarakat tau dia jadi tukang bersihi wc. Bentar lagi nempel kertas tulisan "sedot wc hubungi 08xxxxxx" tuh.

Nejire lupa klo dua sohib seperkamarmandiannya ngecek tandon di atas masjid yang pastinya deket sama speaker. Mirio kaget, langsung turun. Takut harga diri tercemar bro.

Mirio kaget bisa turun, Tamaki? Ikutan kaget terus jatoh ke tandon. Bukan kaget si, kepleset mau turun eh malah masook nyebur ke tandon.

"NEJIRE KOORANG AJAR! WOI MIRIO! BUKAIN! MIRIO!"

Percuma bang si Mirio udah turun buat nemuin Eri. Lupa klo punya temen yang kejebak di tandon gatau sampe kapan.

"MIRIO! WOI! MIRIOOO! NEJIRE!"

* * *

Udah jam 5 sore, nunggu maghrib. Anak anak kelas satu pada nyiapin bukber, exclude Kirishima sama Tetsutetsu yang lagi battle rap ceramah, Tokoyami Kaminari yang perang sarung, sama Monoma yang rebahan santuy sambil julidin kelas sebelah.

Tsuyu sama Ochako dateng bawa es buah. "Nih gaes, jangan diminum, tunggu adzan."

"Mantep bosque!"

KiriTetsu nge pause battle rap cuma gegara liat es buah. Haus ya mas? Siapa suruh puasa malah battle rap. Masuk fling pose sana biar tambah gaje itu divisi.

"Ges ges!" Nejire tau tau dateng. "Liat Tamaki nggak?"

"Tadi keknya bersihin tandon sama Mirio-senpai ya?" Kaminari yang capek main sarung itu njawab.

"Iya, tadi gue manggil Mirio, eh Tamaki kok ngilang. Di kelas gaada, kamarnya kosong, terus di dapur juga gaada." jelas Nejire.

Iida yang liat Nejire panik itu nyoba nenangin.

"Udah mau maghrib, mending wudhu dulu. Anak-anak udah kelar siapin takjil, bentar lagi adzan, kuy wudhu dulu biar tenang."

Anak-anak sama Nejire ke tempat wudhu buat wudhu lah. Tapi airnya mati. Momo nyalain saklar air, biar tandon keisi. Lah kok ga keluar keluar padahal udah lima menit lebih.

Adzan bentar lagi, pada ribut ributan nyuruh naik ke atas liat tandon. Akhirnya Todoroki sama Deku yang maju hasil kalah hompimpa. Todoroki bisa ngangkat deku tapi dia milih bikin tangga dari es. Biar mendinginkan suasana katanya. Deku naik, ngebuka tutup tandon, terus-

"WUANJAU MAYAT!"

"HAH APAAN? MAYAT SIAPA?" Todo kaget.

"GUE BUKAN MAYAT BEGO!"

Tamaki masih kejebak di tandon, terus ketiduran. Kebangun gegara tadi Momo nyalain saklar air. Enak kan bangun bangun banjir bang.

"T-tamaki senpai-kok disini?" Deku kaget.

"Tolongin gue woi! Kejebak di sini dua jam sampe ketiduran ga elit woi, pokoknya gara gara Nejire!"

Sejak saat itu Tamaki menyegel erat mikrofon dari Nejire.

* * *

**6 apr 2020, chapter ini belum kupublish di wattpad, diketik kemarin dan iseng ku up disini. Akhirnya big 3 mejeng juga setelah marathon bnha demi mendalami peran mereka /mata minus nambah stl marathon S4 sehari/**

**Btw aku jarang ngecek cerita sendiri habis di up, klo ada yg nemu chapter error bisa kasihtau aku ya. Karena sebagian besar di sini copas dari wattpad dan sometimes lupa kuformat. Bisa kasihtau di DM. Jaa, saraba~**


	12. Bukber Rush : 1-A

**Bukber Rush**

**1-A students**

Anak 1-A pada ngumpul di rumahnya Tsuyu buat bukber. Kenapa ga di resto? Mahal, bayar asrama aja kejar kejaran sama Aizawa. Btw mereka pada liburan ye jadi ga di asrama.

Oke, terus kenapa di rumahnya Tsuyu? Jadi gini...

Rumah Bakugou nanti jadi area gelud emak anak. Rumah Jirou full live musik tapi rock, bisa bayangin deen assalam remix metal rock? Trus rumah Todoroki ga aman, klo pecicilan auto gosong di tempat. Lumayan jadi menu buka sih.

Lainnya kebanyakan jadilah rumah Tsuyu jadi pilihan. Mereka sepakat ga ngundang Aizawa karena kalau iya nanti makannya jam sembilan. Ceramah dulu.

Deku bawa nanas, apel, sama melon dari mamanya buat bikin es buah. Ochako bawa teh hijau, Todoroki nyumbang es yang gausah ditanya dari mana, dan Kacchan sepanjang perjalanan diketawain gegara mikul beras tiga karung kayak kuli. Klo ga karena mamah mitsuki mana mau dia gini hohoho.

Lainnya bawa banyak snack sama bahan bahan, kebanyakan klo ditulis hehe.

"Kalian dateng cuma rebahan, mentang mentang rumah adem. Tidur di sungai sana." Tsuyu speechless liat kelakuan temen sekelasnya, nyampe rumah rebahan semua.

"Iya iya, kuy semangat!" Iida mulai terprovokasi ges. "Kuy masak!"

Semua bangun, terus ke dapur buat masak sama siapin takjil. Iida ngelilingin rumah, ngitungin anak anak kek anak ayam. "Kurang dua, siapa yang ga dateng?"

"Koda lagi ngambil teh p*c*k di toko, Todoroki bantuin dia." Jawab Midoriya yang dibales Iida ooh doang.

"Eh btw, ada yang bawa kurma ngga?" tanya Kirishima.

Kaminari nunjuk toples di pojokan. "Tuh, dari emak gue. Makan sampe abis!"

"Tengkyu bro!"

Kirishima ngambil toplesnya, terus dibuka buat ngambil satu. Lah kok-

"WANJAY KECOA TOH!"

Seekor kecoa dengan santunya rebahan di tumpukan kurma. Pas liat singgasananya direnggut oleh Kirishima, doi langsung nunjukin muka serem terus fly mode.

"WANJAYY KECOAK TERBANG!"

Kirishima kaget gajadi ngambil kurma. Gantinya ngambil sapu random di pojokan. "Minggat lo!"

"KIRISHIMA ITU KECOA DARI MANA?" Kaminari panik.

"DARI KURMA ELU DODOL LU DAPET DARI MANA ITU WOE?"

Kirishima noleh ke belakang mencoba nyari pertolongan. Eh pada menyembunyikan diri di balik meja dapur, sofa sama tembok. Udah kir berjuang sana.

Dengan keberanian dan jampi jampi ayat kursi Kirishima maju mo nabok kecoa pake sapu. Lah kok makin fly mode ngejar dia. Hayolo.

Momo yang lagi sembunyi di balik sofa akhirnya ada ide. Dia ngechat Mina, perwakilan yang sembunyi di balik meja dapur sama Sato perwakialn divisi belakang tembok. Dia ngasi tau idenya sambil ngelemparin barang barang hasil creationnya.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Lihat saja hohoho~

Kirishima masih kejar kejaran dama kecoa, tadinya nyaris sampe keluar rumah eh endingnya masuk lagi ke ruang TV. Saatnya momo dkk beraksi.

"KIRISHIMA, DIEM DI SANA!"

Sofa division in action, target mereka kecoa di samping meja. Pasukan enam orang itu semua siap dengan tangan kanan pegang sapu mini trus kiri dilapisi kresek. Lompat keluar buat ngehadang si kecoa.

Tsuyu udah siap yakin di posisi mo nangkep, udah beraksi lah kok targetnya dah kabur juga. "TEMBOK DIVISION BERSIAGA!"

Kacchan langsung ngelempar sapunya ke kecoa yang kebetulan di deket tembok. Alhamdulillah, ga kena.

"KECOA EXTROVERT ANJAY PETAKILAN MULU."

Mineta siap amunisi bola lengket di tangan, tinggal nunggu pas kecoa diem baru dilempar. Tadi habis Jirou ngelempar sapu, kecoanya terbang ke deket meja. Mineta ngelempar bola lengketnya.

Kirishima juga nyadar sama posisi kecoanya, dia refleks mo nginjek. Tuhan berkata lain, kecoa kabur duluan, bola lengketnya Mineta ngenain kaki Kirishima.

"BOCIL KURANG AJAR!" Hayo puasa tahan marah mz.

"Salah lo pake gerak!" Mineta ngebela diri.

"Anjay, Koda ke mana sih ini?" tanya Ojiro baru inget punya temen pawang hewan. "Oiya deng lagi sama Todoroki."

"Telfon, suruh pulang!" Ochako nyuruh Momo yang lagi ngutak ngatik hp.

"Udah, ga diangkat." kata Momo. "Udah gais, gaada strategi lagi. Pokoknya MAJU!"

Ketiga divisi maju bareng. buat nangkep kecoa

"Black an mecha dab ursh, lets go!"

"Ball lick temb ockk, ikuzoo!"

"Back side of sofa division, ayo!"

Standby di segala penjuru ruangan buat ngepung kecoa dari mana aja. Sapu siap, kresek siap. Tinggal nunggu terbang-

"WANJAY TERBANG! WOI AOYAMA TANGKEP KEK!"

"BERISIK GW TAKUT WOE!"

"TOKOYAMI MANA TOKOYAMI, PINJEM DARK SHADOW!"

"TAKUT!"

gajadi keren gais.

Kecoanya ngejar Aoyama sama Shoji sampe mo ke pintu depan. Saking paniknya lupa klo pintu fungsinya buat dibuka. Mereka Mojok di deket pintu sambil takut sama kecoa yang siap terbang apa aja.

"Shoj, lu yang maju!"

"Pake laser lu!"

"Ntar lantainya gosong! Kuylah-"

BRAKK

Abang ojol-bukan, Todoroki sama Koda udah balik. Ngeliat kecoa di lantai, Todoroki ngeluarin api terus ngebakar kecoanya.

"Udah ada daging lu tetep berburu kecoa buat dimakan?" tanya Todoroki. Doi ngelempar kecoa tadi ke kerumunan bocah bocah yang masih speechless. "Noh makan."

"Minggat lo titisan Endeavor!"


End file.
